Post Exam Activities
by chelszy
Summary: A little couple bonding after examinations


AN: This is really random.. don't you think? Just some fluff/lime XD hope you all liked it! There really isn't much of a basis for this one, just a random drabble that came into mind. I shall remember the disclaimer this time!

Disclaimer: RK does not belong to me!

She sighed, slamming her thick textbook close. Studying for finals was tiring. Especially when you were one of the last in the cohort to finish your exams. She wondered if Kenshin was planning to go out with his friends tonight. She normally avoided parties. But tonight, she just wanted to be next to him. Even for a little while. To immerse herself in his scent until she was content. Instead of drowning in a pile of information for a measly multiple choice paper in 2 days.

Stretching her arms above her head, she scanned through her surroundings. Misao was talking to someone at the door. A gentle spring breeze was blowing in from her open window. The sun shone down on the sidewalk outside, summer was beginning to make it appearance. She, herself, was dressed for comfort, wearing a tank top and shorts, revealing a little to much skin for her own comfort. But she hated the way sweat would make her shirt stick to the skin of her back while she studied even more.

She was just contemplating getting up for a drink when a firm knock sounded on her door. The creature inside her stirred; there was only one person she knew who did things with such confident ease. She jumped up and stretch like a cat, purposely making him wait just a little longer. Skipping to the door, she forced herself to open it a little cautiously, as if she didn't know who was on the other side.

Questioning violet-gold eyes met hers first, before moving south to survey her appearance. She blushed redder than his hair, but told herself that he had already seen more than the amount of skin she was currently revealing.

Finally, his eyes came back up. "Are you going to let me in?" He rarely beat about the bush. Today was no exception. Sometimes she wonder what initially motivated her to accept this dominant male into her life.

But she stepped back and opened the door for him anyway. He slid in, closing the door behind him. She couldn't really think of a reason for his being here. Judging from his clear file that held nothing but stationary and his ID, she guessed he had probably headed here directly after his exam.

"I see you have already finished." she started, her eyes following his movements. As usual, he had walked in as if he owned the place, moving to her slightly cluttered table to put his file down.

"I came to see you, Kaoru" he said simply, leaning his hip on the table as he smiled at her. His red hair swished with movement, strands glowing reddish-gold when they caught in the sunlight. With his eye brows raised and that innocent smile... if she didn't know better, she wouldn't have caught the mischief glinting in his eyes.

"I still have an exam." she quipped back, moving back to her chair and sinking into it.

"I know." his smile widened to reveal his teeth and she suddenly felt like prey.

"You are already seeing me." she told him.

"It appears so." he admitted, moving away from the table as he prowled towards her.

"But I plan to see_ more_." he growled softly. Coming to stand in front of her, her placed a knee on the chair, next to her thigh. As she fought to keep her breathing even, now yellow hot eyes greedily took in her slightly tanned skin, eyeing the junction of her neck in particular. She swallowed to wet her suddenly very dry throat. Now, she _really_ needed that drink.

He bent down, hands caressing the column of her throat before he replaced them with his nose. Skimming, breathing in her scent. Gods, how he has missed her over the past month. He smiled inwardly when her hand flew to his shoulders after he blew on her collar bones.

"Darn it, Kenshin." her muttered curse had him chuckling as he bent his head to taste the dip at the base of her neck.

His little wolf never cursed. Not when she was wounded. Not even during their arguments...

His thigh was beginning to burn from supporting his weigh. Time to move this to another, more comfortable surface.

He pulled away and moved to the bed. Barely, just barely avoiding her open, panting mouth.

"Come," he beckoned to her. Kaoru bit her lip once before she stopped at the warning look in his eyes. Somehow, she managed to navigate herself off the chair on unstable legs and settle into his lap. He was leaning in to nip on her bottom lip in reprimand.

But the little minx tilted her head instead, capturing his lips and sliding her tongue into his mouth. He growled into her mouth and pulled their hips together in one strong motion, sending a shudder through both their bodies.

He didn't move away until she was writhing and whimpering in his lap.

"I thought you might have been sick of studying." he told her, nibbling on her lower lip in her steed.

Kaoru's answer was a breathless sigh, "Hmmm... Good guess."

She lost track of the conversation when his hands began to wander, removing clothing and bringing skin flush against skin. Her senses heightened and narrowed to just Kenshin as he brought her over the edge of pleasure.

His little wolf was positively glowing as she splayed her fingers on his chest, directly above his heart.

"I missed you, Kenshin."

"I love you, Kaoru." His answer made her eyes glint in amusement from her position on his chest.

"I love you, too." Pause. "Are you heading out tonight?"

He shook his head. "I am content to stay here, if you want me."

Her eyes lit up even brighter, if that was possible. His counterpart growled appreciatively at making their mate happy.

"Of course I'll have you!" she smiled happy, wriggling her hips suggestively. With all barriers down after their love-making, his mate was definitely very happy at the prospect of playing throughout the night.

Kenshin was happy too. Because it gave him the perfect opportunity for payback, after she claimed the top position during their earlier.. Activities. Admittedly it felt amazing, but his pride as an alpha would never allow her to get away with it easily. A slow idea took form in his head as he watched his mate pick up their scattered clothing and put her clothes on.

His responding smile to her comment on makings drink was dazzling. Tonight was going to be pleasurable and fun, he would make sure of it.

And so the huge textbook stayed silently shut for the next day. Only to be opened by a satisfied, happy girl at 5am two days later, just 8 hours before the start of her final exam.


End file.
